Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski is the deuteragonist of Monsters, Inc. Bio Mike is Sulley's laugh assistant on the Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor. The two are also best friends, as well as roommates. He has a lot of friends at work, but there are some who do not like him, such as Roz who constantly is pressuring him about giving her his paperwork. He is in a relationship with Celia, who calls him "Googley Bear." In Monsters, Inc., Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He is supporting Sulley about being the number one scarer, and both are enemies with Randall. He is also Celia's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. At their apartment, Mike tries to create a plan to put her back where she belongs, back in the human world. When Mr. Waternoose reveals himself as one of Randall's henchmen and throws Sulley and Mike into the frozen wasteland, a rift forms between them after Mike gets angry at Sulley for listening to Mr. Waternoose instead of him. When they learn that Randall is in on a scam of draining children of screams with Mr. Waternoose and Fungus' assistance, Sulley tricks Mr. Waternoose into confessing Randall's plan and assisting him while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching CDA agents. Immediately, the CDA turn on Mr. Waternoose and arrest him. Once Boo is back in her room, Mike rebuilds her door that the CDA destroyed so Sulley will be happy again. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. Personality Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. While he can sometimes be smart, he is often times not. Description Mike has light green skin and two small horns on his head. He only has one eye, which is large and takes up most of his face. He wears a retainer. His body is a spherical shape. His thin arms and legs are attached to either side of his torso. Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Green Category:Green eyes Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mentors Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Light Green Category:Singing Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters who have a mom Category:American Characters Category:European Characters Category:European American Characters Category:Slavic characters Category:Polish characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Love Interests Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Crushs Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters who have a cousin Category:Characters who have a nephew